This specification relates to building information models and computer aided design of buildings, and particularly to identification of paths for moving equipment into buildings at different stages of building construction.
Building information management software is often used to prepare a model of a structure, such as a building, while in the design stages and later during construction. The model can include representations of physical elements, such as columns, beams, walls, slabs, and the like that will be included in the structure, and drawings prepared based on such a model can be used in the actual physical construction of the structure. The model may be prepared and edited by various individuals, including architects and structural engineers, for example.